An Unforgettable Night
by hadleighstork
Summary: When Elizabeth is sexually frustrated with her husband Lucky, she goes to Carly's party at the MetroCourt where Sonny, Jason, and Lorenzo treat her to a night she won't ever forget.


**Couple: **Sonny/Elizabeth/Jason/Lorenzo

**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **This was requested by BadBanana in the MadLibs thread. I made some changes to GH so it's kind of AU but you can pick those up as you read.

**An Unforgettable Night (C)**

_Lucky and Elizabeth's apartment…_

"Now it's my turn" Elizabeth smiled as she drew herself up and sat on the bed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her husband was sprawled out on the bed in front of her breathing deeply and looking at her happily. She had just gone down on him and he looked as pleased as could be. It was the first time all week that they'd managed to get their schedules to line up so they could have sex. He had been really busy with work after being promoted from being a lowly beat cop to Detective and she had been really busy at the hospital. She'd come home and he'd be dead asleep and have to go to work in two hours, and when he came home she would have just gotten off a long shift and after putting Cameron down would be sleeping like the dead, too.

But Cameron was with his grandmother and Lucky still had some time before he was supposed to go on his next stake out and so they'd tumbled into bed and she'd spent an extra long time between his legs to get him fully in the mood.

It had worked too because now that his release had been achieved and he'd spent himself down her throat, Lucky was ready to treat her to the same. He grabbed her by the hips and swung her down on the bed and Elizabeth squealed with laughter. Her husband loomed over her on all fours and Elizabeth smiled happily up at him, but then they heard his phone buzzing on the nightstand.

"Ignore it," she whined as Lucky grabbed it and shot her a sorry look.

"It could be work," he said. "I can't afford to miss any of their calls, they just made me Detective. Give me two minutes. Hello?"

She waited patiently as he rolled over to the side and took the call, knowing he'd be right back to her before long.

"Yeah. What? No, that's not until…..Oh, shit, already? Okay I'll be right there. Yeah me and Cruz."

He hung up and hopped out of bed. "I have to go," he said hurriedly. "The guys we're supposed to be staking out tonight are already on the move – they're heading out of town to a warehouse they have on the lake. Me and Cruz have to follow them."

"Oh," she said, clearly disappointed as he pulled on his clothes. She was in the mood and her husband was out the door after she'd already spent so much time on him. "Okay. Be safe."

"I'll be back in a couple of days," Lucky said "And I promise I'll make it up to you then."

She tried to smile and nodded. "Okay be safe. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Lucky smiled and grabbed his keys and ran out the door and Elizabeth sighed and flopped back down in bed. It totally figured that the first time she and Lucky had some alone time to just spend the afternoon in bed he got called away to work. If she didn't have a party to go to later tonight she'd just spend the whole evening moping and eating in front of the television, since Audrey had taken Cameron until tomorrow afternoon.

Elizabeth lay back for a few minutes, trying to compose herself, but she was still aroused and after a little while she reached for the box in her nightstand. Lucky hated that she had vibrators because he said it made him feel like he wasn't good enough to satisfy her, so she always had to hide them.

She picked out her favorite and turned it on listening to the gentle humming buzz for a moment before sliding her hand lower against her body. The vibrations hit her at just the right spot and she sighed with happiness as the pleasurable sensations washed through her.

She was just getting into it when she heard the doorbell. Elizabeth tried to ignore it but whoever it was kept punching the doorbell and finally Elizabeth had no choice but to throw the vibrator back in her drawer without reaching bliss and get up. She threw on a robe, belted it tightly and walked to the door, frustrated in more ways than one.

"WHAT?"

"Hi!" Emily grinned, holding a garment bag for her dress and a makeup bag. "I know I said I'd come by just a little bit before the party but I thought it might be fun to show up two hours early so we could get dressed together!"

Elizabeth smiled tightly as her best friend burst into the apartment. "Come on in."

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I'm just a little on edge" Elizabeth said.

"Oh. Isn't Lucky usually the one that helps you with that?" Emily smirked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Well he was going to but then he got called to work so he's gone for another three days!"

"Oh, no" Emily sighed.

"I just, I never get to see him and I thought for sure that this morning and afternoon was going to be our time together and it didn't work out and I just…..I just…."

"Need to get laid," Emily finished.

"Emily!"

"It's true," she shrugged. "You need to get laid. But it'll have to wait until after the party, and we have to get ready! Don't worry, Carly always throws a great party and there's always an open bar. You'll get dressed up, you'll have some martinis, you'll get hit on by half the guys there, and then you can come home and spend the night with a battery operated friend and sleep in tomorrow and we'll grab brunch and you'll be as good as new."

Elizabeth smiled. "That doesn't sound that bad."

"Good" Emily smiled. "Now go shower while I put my hair up in curlers, and get your dress out. Then I'll do your makeup. Trust me, we're going to have a great time tonight."

_Metrocourt Hotel…_

Elizabeth and Emily walked in when most of the guests had already arrived in the ballroom. The music was playing and Carly was mingling. Elizabeth only got an invite because Lucky was Carly's cousin. Carly had never liked her and only gave her a fake smile when she came over to welcome Emily, who was her best friend Jason's sister.

Jason hadn't been in town for a year or two, but she heard he was back and Carly had made him come. Elizabeth walked over toward the bar with Emily, dressed in a tight banded emerald green dress with black lace underlay and black stilettos. Emily was wearing a deep plum satin dress and silver heels, and waved the bartender over.

"Coleman, we want strawberry martinis, and keep them coming," she smiled. She turned to her friend. "I know you don't drink a lot, but tonight is your night to loosen up and just have a good time."

"Okay," Elizabeth agreed, taking her martini and sipping it.

"That's what I like to see," Emily grinned. "Also, just to let you know, drink as much as you want, because I got us a hotel room here for the night."

"Emily! You shouldn't have!"

"Why not? You don't have a hubby or a kid at home tonight, and I don't have anything lined up for tomorrow, either, so we can stay late, party it up, and then sleep here instead of having to drive or take a cab. Then we can just have brunch in the restaurant at the hotel and go home."

"Well, I guess that does sound like fun," Elizabeth agreed. "Just promise me you won't get trashed. You're kind of a sloppy drunk you know."

"Yes, Mom," Emily said, rolling her eyes. "Oh, there's my brother. Ooh, and Sonny and Lorenzo!"

"Where?" Elizabeth turned so fast it was a wonder her neck didn't snap. "Ohhhh, I see them."

There against the far wall were Sonny Corinthos, Lorenzo Alcazar, and Jason Morgan, all dressed in suits and talking together. They were drop dead gorgeous in formal wear, Sonny with his neatly combed curls and dimples, Lorenzo standing tall with his shirt partially unbuttoned and a little hair peeking out, and Jason with his lethal blue eyes and blond hair. Elizabeth licked her lips subconsciously, drinking him in. The two years away had done him good. His skin was tanned and glowing and his hair was even blonder, and he looked muscular and fit even under his suit jacket.

"Ladies, these are for you, from Mister Corinthos over there," Coleman said, interrupting them with two shots of tequila.

Emily laughed. "Oh, that Sonny. Smile, Elizabeth."

They both smiled at the three men as they accepted the shots, and Jason was still smirking at Elizabeth as she knocked back hers. She gulped down the fiery liquid and felt the heat rising in her body, only partly from the liquor and partly from his smoking gaze.

"Sonny's such a jerk," Emily laughed. "He only sent us these shots because he knows that if I do too many shots of tequila, I'm a total mess and usually get up on tables and start singing showtunes. I did that at one of his Christmas parties and he and Lily thought it was hilarious. Now he always sends me tequila shots when he sees me as a joke to remind me of that stupid night."

Elizabeth laughed but she'd only barely heard what Emily said.

"Ooh, I see Juan" Emily said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Elizabeth said. "I'll be right here."

A couple minutes after Emily left Coleman was back with another shot for her. "This one's from the same three gentlemen. You seem to have caught their eye."

Elizabeth felt her face flush and she turned around, sending Sonny, Lorenzo and Jason a smile and letting them watch as she gracefully tossed back the shot, exposing her long neck and creamy shoulders as she did.

When Emily came back, Elizabeth made sure to already give the glass back to Coleman so that she wouldn't know that her brother and his friends were still plying her with drinks. She didn't do shots all that often and even though she wasn't even feeling it, knew she wouldn't do any more of those tonight.

She and Emily stayed together for almost an hour at the party, alternating between dancing and sipping on fruity martinis. Occasionally Elizabeth would see Jason, Lorenzo and Sonny at different spots around the room and when they met her gaze she felt shivers run up and down her spine. None of them ever came up and said a word to her while she was with Emily but the heat in their gazes was undeniable.

Emily and Elizabeth worked the room, mingling with their friends and others that they knew from around town, even occasionally flirting. Emily was talking to Juan, who had pulled her into a couple dances, and her prediction for her friend had come true: guys like Patrick Drake, Matt Hunter, and Johnny Zacchara were flirting with her and buying her drinks. She was having a great time and didn't even notice that Lorenzo had come up behind her until he tapped on her shoulder and asked her to dance.

"Thank you for the drinks," she smiled after he'd led her out onto the floor and they'd started dancing. "Very sweet of you."

"No problem," he smiled, his eyes twinkling. "You look like you're enjoying yourself."

"Even more so now," she teased, putting her hands on his shoulders and letting him guide his to her lower back. She was very slightly buzzed, not even close to drunk, and the extra charge from the alcohol made her brazen and flirtacious and fun, less like the boring mother and wife and nurse she was, and more like she was before when she and Lucky were just dating. She liked herself this way. And that was why she flirted with Lorenzo, letting him dance close to her and brush against her as they moved.

Daringly she turned around and Lorenzo's hands moved to her stomach as Elizabeth danced against him, discrettly getting close enough for her ass to brush against him. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and shoulder and turned around so that they were facing each other again. Emily was dancing with Sonny now, one of her and her brother Jason's friends, and was goofing off as the older man asked her about school.

They danced closer to Elizabeth and Lorenzo and Emily smiled at her friend. "Liz, I was just telling Sonny about that thing that happened at the hospital yesterday." She swatted Sonny's arm to make sure he was paying attention when she saw him staring at Elizabeth. "The thing with Ms. Sneed."

"That was so funny, Epiphany really told her off, and in front of everyone," Elizabeth smiled before turning to Sonny. "Hey, Sonny, I meant to say hi to you earlier. How's everything? 

"Everything's great," he smiled. "You look nice. I hope you're having fun."

"I'm having a great time," Elizabeth smiled as Emily waved for Lorenzo's attention.

"Hey, have you seen my brother? He keeps disappearing on me and I want to go say hey before he ditches the party."

"Yeah, he's in the back, over there," Lorenzo called above the music, separating from Elizabeth so Sonny could dance with her. "Come on, I'll walk over with you. Talk to you later, Elizabeth."

"Night, Lorenzo," she smiled as Sonny's arms wrapped around her. If she wasn't imagining it she'd think that Sonny was acting way more flirtaciously with her than he had with Emily by a long shot, especially how he gave her a little squeeze as he pulled her into the dance.

"You rarely come to these parties," he noted, holding her close enough so their bodies brushed together in time with the music.

"I'm always so busy," she sighed, "You know, work, and spending time with Lucky and Cameron. I rarely get a night out. But Cameron's with his grandmother for the weekend, so Emily talked me into coming here."

"I'm glad she did" Sonny smiled.

"Me, too," Elizabeth said. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I'm really going to just let loose tonight and have a good time."

"I'm looking forward to seeing that," Sonny grinned. The song ended and they stepped to the side of the dance floor. "I know you said your grandmother had Cameron but where's Lucky? How come he didn't come tonight? Carly's his cousin after all."

"Oh, Lucky's got work, so that's why I'm flying solo tonight," she explained.

"That's too bad that he isn't around to spend time with you, but it's good for me and Lorenzo," he winked. "And hey any time you're looking to upgrade, come to us and you can have your pick," he joked.

Normally she would have pretended to be offended but Elizabeth was having too good a time tonight so she ran her hand down from Sonny's shoulder seductively to his arm, never letting her eyes leave his. "I'll definitely keep that in mind."

With that she turned around and walked off to find Emily, letting her hips sway a little more than usual for his benefit because she knew he was watching her leave.

Even though she knew she shouldn't, Elizabeth thoroughly enjoyed flirting with the other men there tonight. She told herself it was just harmless. Lucky wasn't there, and these guys were just her friends, nothing more, so she just laughed and rubbed Patrick's arm when he bought her a drink, and put her arms around Matt's neck after he asked her to dance. But even as she mingled she kept an eye open for Sonny and Lorenzo and sometimes found them staring at her from across the room with a look in their eyes that made her blush a little.

She bumped into Lorenzo and Sonny, even Jason before he left the country, around town quite often, actually, with Lucky, and was attracted to both of them in her own quiet understated, would-never-ever-act-on-it way. Each of them were very good looking men with an aura of danger and intrigue. Sonny was at the far end of five feet with cute dimples, shining eyes and soft black curls that she just wanted to run her fingers through. Lorenzo was about 6'1" with spiked black hair and electric blue eyes, and a solid, strong chest.

And Jason was the best looking of the three. As good looking as Sonny and Lorenzo were Jason had that special look that most women drooled over. He was about 6'2" with broad shoulders and the pretties blue eyes she'd ever seen, eyes that immediately felt like they were boring into her. He was in great shape and had a natural tan all the time, all through the year. But he was always leaving town, and the last time he came back she had already started dating Lucky again for the hundredth time in her life and it wasn't like she had a chance with him anyway.

As she mingled she finally saw Jason standing and talking to Emily, and over the next hour and a half Elizabeth noticed that Jason was always glancing at her as the night drew on. She never did meet up with Emily again because she was busy with all her friends. But later on, Sonny, Lorenzo, and even Jason came over to talk to her.

They all knew her and so there was none of that awkward chatting that she hated. Instead they all just kept joking around with each other – except for Jason, who never really joked that much but was amused by his friends – and drinking beer and occasionally mixing in shots, which she joined them in even though she normally reserved that for girls' night out at Jake's. She was feeling a little woozy and figured she'd had enough and didn't want to actually get drunk.

A slow song began to play and when Lorenzo asked her to dance Elizabeth couldn't say no. She took his hand and led him out onto the floor where his arms encircled her. Unlike the first time they danced, this time he was holding her really close and pressing his body to hers. Elizabeth couldn't help herself with him standing that close to her and smelling and looking that good. She brushed her breasts up against his chest in the tight green dress she wore. She could feel her nipples getting hard underneath the lace underlay of the dress, and it was obvious from the bulge she felt in his pants as they moved together that he was hard, too. It probably should have scared her but it didn't and Elizabeth knew she should probably stop and tear herself away from him and go find Emily but she decided to throw caution to the wind. She was still frustrated from her and Lucky's foiled attempts to make love earlier that afternoon and being held like this by Lorenzo and seeing and feeling evidence of his desire was welcoming and made her actually feel desirable for the first time in a long time. She was having a good time and she really liked the way he was holding her. Besides, as much as they were rubbing up against each other under the dimmed lights of the ballroom it was all innocent fun between two friends. She certainly wasn't being unfaithful to Lucky, which was something she would never do.

After the song ended, Lorenzo led her over to the balcony so they could get some air. The next song was really loud and she couldn't hear him very well, so suggested that they find a place a little quieter, like the lobby.

She went out to the lobby with him but instead of sitting by the grand staircase that led up to the many other floors of the hotel Lorenzo picked a quieter corner toward the back, by several large open windows and a small elevator that he mentioned was usually reserved for the celebrities that stayed at the MetroCourt so that they could come and go in peace without the photographers seeing. This was news to Elizabeth who had no idea that celebrities actually stayed at this hotel, and he told her a little about that.

The sound of the music was still ringing in Elizabeth's ears when Sonny and Jason appeared and stood near them.

"You guys wanted to get out of the ballroom too huh?" Lorenzo grinned.

Sonny nodded. "Too loud and hot and crowded in there."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yeah we had the same thought so we came out here. Still pretty hot though. You can't even feel the A/C because Carly's got all the doors open for all these people."

"We actually have a room upstairs that would be a lot quieter and less warm," Jason spoke up, referring to himself and Lorenzo. "We booked one of the double suites when we got back in town, since the two of us are just flying to Madrid in two days, anyway, and wouldn't be here that long."

Elizabeth looked at Lorenzo, who was nodding. She hadn't even noticed that Lorenzo had been out of town recently or that he just got back at the same time as Jason.

"That's right," he said, "I completely forgot about that. And I have to place a call to Madrid in about twenty minutes. Elizabeth, why don't you join me for a little night cap, cool off a bit and then head back down? I'm sure the party will be wrapping up by then."

She probably should have said no but his request was so harmless and casual that she didn't' want to say no. "Sure, I'd love to."

"You guys coming?"

Sonny and Jason looked at each other and Sonny shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let's use the private elevator."

Elizabeth stayed back with Lorenzo and watched Sonny and Jason move forward. Sonny pulled out what looked like a credit card and stuck it into the slot and the elevator doors opened. Lorenzo ushered Elizabeth in and she smiled at Sonny and Jason as she climbed in and the doors closed.

The suite Jason and Lorenzo booked jointly for the night was beautiful. It had a massive main room with a dining room and a balcony that looked out on the town and two huge master bedrooms on each side of the joint common area. There was a crystal chandelier and a huge wet bar and that was where Jason headed to fix some drinks as Lorenzo ducked into the bedroom to make his business call.

Sonny sat down on the couch as Jason went over to make some drinks. Elizabeth wandered nearby admiring the room and the fixtures. She watched Jason take a shot of tequila and then he passed Sonny a scotch and her some whiskey. She hadn't asked for any but figured there was no harm. She never had whiskey on her own and wanted to try it.

"You ever been in one of these suites before Elizabeth?" Sonny asked as she stood by the window and sipped her drink.

"Never" she said. "Lucky and I rented a cabin once when we were just dating and we thought we'd rent a really nice room here for a weekend away but it just never ended up happening."

"Why not?"

"Work and Cameron and just not having the money," she admitted. "It's so nice here, it's like I never want to leave."

"You don't have to leave until you're good and ready," Sonny promised. "Come here. Sit with us."

She moved over to the couch where he was and sat down next to him. Jason sat down on the other side next to Sonny and drank more of his scotch. It was a tight fit because the couch was one of those small, Victorian couches she loved and wanted to buy for her place but Lucky hated them and she couldn't afford it anyway. But Sonny made sure she was comfortable and had enough room.

"You seemed to be having a good time at the party though" he noted.

"I was and am," Elizabeth smiled. Lorenzo came out of the bedroom, done with his call, and got himself some whiskey as well. "I had a lot of fun dancing with Emily and drinking and not having to worry about getting up early to take Cam to day care or having to go to work the next day. I forgot how I used to let loose before when I was younger and how I haven't had a chance to do that since….since I became a mother and married Lucky."

"It's always good to let off some steam" Lorenzo agreed, moving over to the couch and waving for them to make room. Sonny laughed and eased Elizabeth on to his lap even though she protested at first, but then Lorenzo flopped down where she had been sitting and she didn't' really mind. Sonny's hands rested respectfully on her waist and she took another sip of her whiskey and then put the empty glass down on the table.

"Whenever I want to let off steam," Lorenzo was saying, "I usually…."

"Hey" Jason cut in. "You don't need to tell us what you do when you want to cut loose. Elizabeth's sitting right here, she doesn't need to hear that."

They all laughed and Lorenzo looked a little sheepish. "I was going to say that whenever I want to let off some steam I head out on my boat and spend a night on the sea. Or the lake here. It's really nice."

"It sounds really nice," Elizabeth agreed as Sonny gently rubbed her sides, his fingers sliding over the fabric of her bandage dress. His ring clicked against the zipper that went all the way from the top to the bottom on her side. "Nikolas took me out on his boat once when we were dating. I loved it. I haven't been out since though."

"Whenever I want to let off steam," Sonny said, "I usually just head to the casino. Boats make me seasick."

Elizabeth and Lorenzo laughed. She turned to Jason who was watching her closely. "What about you, Jason, what do you do?"

"I usually head out on my bike and go wherever the road takes me," he said.

Elizabeth sighed. "That sounds so romantic. So….carefree and wonderful."

"It is" Jason said. "That's why I spend most of my time traveling."

"But you never stay away for long" she smiled. "You come back every once in a while."

"I do," Jason nodded with a matching smile. "usually because Carly makes me."

"Same here," Sonny laughed. "She always makes me come to her parties, too. Like tonight. I was going to Madrid but she said I needed to be here."

"She told me the same thing," Lorenzo laughed. "I wasn't going to come home this time of year at all. I was happy in Italy and would have stayed two weeks more but she said to come home and be here. And when Carly says to do something, you do it."

"Oh that's right," Elizabeth said, "I almost forgot. You were all married to her once."

They nodded. "Tony was first, then AJ, then Jason over here," Sonny said, "then me."

"Then you again," Lorenzo joked, "then me, then you again, and now Jax."

"We should get a trophy or something," Jason joked. "We all married Carly and came out of it alive."

"Definitely," Sonny laughed. He turned to Elizabeth, who was still in his lap. "We're pretty lucky to have a good relationship with our ex-wife, though."

"In your case, ex-WIVES," Lorenzo joked. Jason and Elizabeth laughed and Sonny rolled his eyes at all of them.

"We're still friends with her" he continued, "and she always supports us when we need her to. Even if Jax doesn't like it. That's important."

"Yeah, Carly's always saying how generous Sonny is," Lorenzo interrupted.

"And she's always saying how loyal Jason is and that she can count on him for anything," Sonny added.

"And she tells people how smart Lorenzo is and how he can get anyone out of a mess." Jason said.

Elizabeth nodded. "What else does she say?"

"Well…" Sonny caressed her thighs and smirked. "She also says I'm a great kisser."

Elizabeth blushed at that but Lorenzo scoffed. "No, she doesn't. She says that about me."

"She says I'm better than both of you combined" Jason snorted.

"Not true," Sonny disagreed.

"Yes it is," Lorenzo scoffed. "You just don't like hearing it."

"I say we let Elizabeth decide," Jason interrupted loudly, silencing the other men. They all looked at Elizabeth who gasped.

"What?" Lorenzo asked.

"Let's let Elizabeth decide who between us is the best kisser," Jason repeated. "It's not like Carly will ever be honest if the three of us confront her because she doesn't want to be put on the spot. But Elizabeth hasn't ever been with any of us. She'll be totally objective and won't play favorites."

"That's true," Lorenzo mused.

"He has a point," Sonny agreed, looking at Elizabeth as he continued to gently caress her sides. "Let's make it a bet, a small amount to keep things friendly. Whoever Elizabeth picks as the best kisser wins $100. What do you say, Elizabeth? Will you judge?"

"No, I….I can't," she said, gulping as the three men looked at her. She could feel Sonny's warm breath on her shoulder and the back of her neck and it made her shiver. "I can't judge between you three. I shouldn't be kissing any one of you."

Lorenzo leaned closer to her and played with a lock of her dark brown hair, twisting and curling it between his fingers before he leaned even closer and began to slowly kiss her neck and the curve where it met her shoulder. Elizabeth's eyelids fluttered as she felt his soft, warm lips on her bare skin. He flicked his tongue out and tasted her skin and then let his breath fan over it, making it feel cold and she shivered again.

"Sure you can," he whispered into her ear before he pulled the lobe into her mouth and began to suck. She had to press her legs together when she felt her desire slowly build, and knew it was absolutely wrong.

"I'm sorry, I can't," she insisted, starting to squirm in Sonny's lap. He kept his hands at her waist and held her to him firmly but not so that he was hurting her at all. In slowly trying to get up Elizabeth didn't even notice that her hand settled on Jason's knee and not Sonny's as Lorenzo kept nuzzling her neck and kissing her throat. "I'm married. What if Lucky found out?"

"How would he?" Sonny asked as he moved his hands slowly up her sides until he was cupping her breasts over the dress. Elizabeth gasped as he squeezed both her soft mounds boldly, her back now pressed up against Sonny's chest as Lorenzo continued to suck on her neck. Her hand was somehow on Lorenzo's cheek, feeling his stubble, and then her fingers were in his hair as he kissed and nibbled on her neck.

Sonny felt her nipples puckering under the strapless dress and lightly pinched them through the fabric, showing her that he knew she was starting to get turned on by the attention they were giving her. Elizabeth closed her eyes but opened them again quickly when Sonny started kissing the other side of her neck.

"No one will know," Jason agreed, sliding his hand onto her knee. His fingers tickled the sensitive skin underneath her knee and drew circles there and Elizabeth maoned. He had no way of knowing that was one of her strange erogenous zones and the movement of his fingertips there was making her crazy. "It'll be just a secret between us."

She looked into his deep blue eyes and felt herself get pulled in – into him and into what he was proposing. "Just help us settle the bet, Elizabeth" Jason purred, his fingers creeping higher along the inside of her thigh. Lorenzo nibbled her earlobe as Sonny's large hands roughly massaged her breasts and he kissed her neck. It all felt so good and she had never gotten this kind of attention before much less from three gorgeous powerful men like Jason, Sonny and Lorenzo.

"We won't tell," Lorenzo purred. "No one ever has to find out."

"Just one little kiss, Elizabeth" Jason said as he moved closer, his eyes closed halfway. "I promise, you'll enjoy it."

Her head was saying no but her body was saying yes, yes, yes. Jason's breath touched her lips and he pressed his lips to hers and gave her a light, chaste kiss. She thought that might be it but then he angled his head and moved in again, kissing her deeply, slipping his tongue past her closed lips and tasting her thoroughly and swirling his tongue around in her mouth until she had no choice but to kiss him back. She alternated between gently resisting his powerful kiss and gingerly kissing him back. Jason was an amazing kisser and she secretly thought to herself that it might have been her best kiss. Lucky never kissed her with that much passion, even when they first started dating when they were teenagers. And now, ten years later, even though they were still passionate in bed, the spark wasn't as strong as what was happening with her and Jason right now.

Jason grabbed her hand and twined their fingers together. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb in circular motions, and the shivers and fiery sensations going up and down her arm and her spine from his touch and his hot, wet kiss was tearing her apart. She didn't want to betray her husband but yet her heart and body were melting from Jason's urgent, consuming kiss.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Jason asked with a smirk. "You enjoyed it, right?"

"I think she did," Sonny murmured as Elizabeth tried to collect her thoughts.

"It was nice," she said, "But I don't know, I….Lucky…." 

"Come here," Jason said passionately as he reached for her. She could feel his warm breath on her skin as he drew close. Elizabeth tried to pull away but all she could do was stare at his lips, slightly swollen from the way he kissed her. It had felt so incredible, what would it hurt to just kiss him again? It wouldn't go any farther than a kiss because she wouldn't let it and neither would they, and so she wouldn't betray Lucky completely.

"Elizabeth….."

Jason reached his hand behind her head and pulled her lips to his once more and kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth as Sonny and Lorenzo sat there with her in their lap and watched. Once more Elizabeth was hesitant and resisted a little but then began kissing him back with more enthusiasm until her hands were on his cheeks and she was holding him to her, never wanting the kiss to end, never wanting these feelings he was whipping up in her to end. She was totally oblivious to Sonny and Lorenzo, even as Sonny massaged her breasts and her now rock hard nipples, and only concentrated on Jason.

After another minute or so of passionate kisses from Jason, Sonny pulled her away from Jason and turned her around so that she was still in his lap but straddling him now. Elizabeth was breathing hard and put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and looked surprised when she realized she was straddling Sonny.

"No, Sonny, I can't," she pleaded as her cheeks flushed.

"Relax," he murmured, gazing up at her as he put his hands on her hips and ground against her just a little. His eyes were half closed as he moved his lips closer to hers. "This will be our little secret. And I'll be able to prove to you that I'm a much better kisser than Jason."

"Sonny, I uh…I need to think. This is all moving too fast," Elizabeth said, pushing on his shoulders a little. Lorenzo's hand rubbed the back of her neck and her shoulders.

"Don't think," Sonny said. "Just kiss me."

He pulled her to his mouth as she gave in to his wishes. He began kissing her as the other two watched. Elizabeth adjusted to Sonny's kissing style, which was different but nice in its own way. She straddled him as he kissed her, her knees on the other side of his hips and Sonny's hands on her ass, as she wound her arms around his neck and brought them closer. Her chest rubbed against him the entire time as he held her close. Sonny and Elizabeth locked their lips for several minutes, only pausing occasionally for air before diving back in.

After a couple minutes Lorenzo pulled her away and moved her into his lap so that she was now straddling him. "Here let me show you how it's done," he said. He began kissing her slowly feathering light kisses on the corners of her mouth, her cheeks, her neck and finally her lips. Elizabeth was almost out of breath from gasping with desire from his relentless kisses – and Sonny and Jason's too – and was starting to feel a little dizzy.

"How was that," Lorenzo purred when they finally broke for air. Elizabeth just gasped and panted in reply. Sonny pulled her back into his lap like he had before, her back to his chest, and massaged her thighs before slowly moving up and once again rubbing her breasts.

"I don't know, I don't think she looks very certain about her choice," he said, kissing her neck as Jason played with the zipper under arm. "Maybe we should all try this again…"

Lorenzo rubbed her knee as Jason very slowly pulled the zipper all the way down, from the top of the dress to the bottom until the green dress was completely open. Lorenzo pulled it away and Sonny's hands instantly moved lower, caressing her bare stomach and inner thighs before moving back up to her bare breasts.

Elizabeth was wearing just a black silk thong, since the dress didn't allow any other kind of underwear, and no bra because the dress was strapless. The men were drawn to her smooth creamy skin and Elizabeth moaned as Lorenzo and Jason each rubbed one of her inner thighs as Sonny cupped her bare breasts.

How she got to this moment, she didn't know, but it felt so incredible to have their hands on her. They knew just how to touch her to drive her crazy and Elizabeth didn't want it to stop. So when Jason and Lorenzo moved their hands back and Sonny whispered to her, "Why don't we move so we're all a little more comfortable?" Elizabeth agreed.

Sonny helped her stand. She was a little wobbly on her five inch stilettos and from the way they had all touched and kissed her, but Lorenzo and Jason took her hands and together all four of them walked to one of the bedrooms.

It was a huge suite with the largest bed Elizabeth had ever seen, probably even bigger than a king sized bed. Lorenzo turned on all the lights and left the drapes open not that it mattered because they were so high up that no other building came close. Sonny and Jason helped her up on to the bed and Elizabeth crawled to the middle of it and waited.

The men all took off their jackets and shirts and shoes and socks and hopped on to join her wearing just their black pants. Elizabeth trembled, not really sure what would happen and just as she was second guessing the whole thing and about to tell them that she didn't think this was a good idea, Jason leaned forward and kissed her.

This kiss was harder than before and more urgent. He wasn't trying to seduce her because he knew he already had. Elizabeth kissed him back just as hard and Jason laid her down on the soft bed and her hair fanned out around her. He rubbed his hand over her stomach as he kissed her and then moved it lower. He pushed the black silk part of her thong away that covered her pussy from view and probed her swollen lips, seeing just how aroused she was.

It felt so wonderful to have his skilled hands on her that Elizabeth barely registered what was happening otherwise she would have told him to stop. She didn't even hear Lorenzo and Sonny's murmurs of approval as she kissed Jason back with everything she had, never wanting this to stop. But it did stop when he pulled away and leaned over her with his weight on one elbow, and Elizabeth let out a little squeal when he slipped one finger inside of her wet pussy, all the way in until it was buried up to the knuckle. Her hips bucked up and she squirmed but Sonny put his hand on her and settled her down as Jason probed her pussy, feeling just how hot and velvety she felt.

"Wow," he said and a ripple of pleasure washed through her at the approval and amazement in his voice. "Elizabeth you're incredible."

"What?" Sonny wanted to know.

"She's so wet," Jason said, moving his finger inside of her and making her moan with ecstasy.

"Yeah?" Lorenzo tenderly brushed Elizabeth's hair out of her face and loomed over her on the other side, sliding his finger into her just like Jason did until it was buried to the knuckle. Elizabeth moaned deeply at having two fingers inside of her at once, but that was nothing compared to the mind blowing sensations she felt when Sonny moved closer between her legs.

Carefully, very carefully he eased his finger into her as well, not as far as theirs but enough to easily seen how wet she was for them. He was amazed at her ready response and Elizabeth's hips bucked quickly against their three fingers as the men watched her in awe. Sonny pulled out and so did Lorenzo, and Jason gave her a couple more strokes before he pulled out too before she could reach her peak.

Elizabeth growled in frustration but her eyes soon widened at what Sonny did next.

He lowered the zipper on his pants and pulled them down and tossed them off the bed. He pulled his underwear down too and his cock sprung out. It was swollen but not yet fully erect and bobbed in front of her. It was easily six inches and he wasn't even totally hard yet. Elizabeth gulped, suddenly feeling like she wasn't in control of what was happening. It was making her nervous but she had to admit that it was really exciting at the same time.

Sonny began stroking his dick right in front of her in quick, hard strokes and it quickly grew in size. Elizabeth was sitting now and she pulled her legs under her and watched him as he pleasured himself and her eyes widened when Sonny kneeled on the bed in front of her and pulled Elizabeth's head close to his now fully erect cock.

"Sonny…" she said softly, trying to resist a little as he stroked her hair and as his cock twitched not too far from her lips. He looked down at her kindly and stroked her cheek as he moved a little closer and the tip of his cock bumped against her lips once or twice before Elizabeth hesitantly opened her mouth and took his cock in. She began orally massaging and caressing his steel-hard cock, surprised when she found she was enjoying the raw heat and smooth texture. She could hear Sonny moaning as she used her hand to also stroke him at the same time as she lavished little licks on the mushroom head. Elizabeth could see the veins popping out of the side of his cock as he grew more and more excited thanks to her talented mouth. Before she and Lucky started officially sleeping together after her rape, she used to give him lots of blowjobs for months before she was ready to actually sleep with him, and knew that she was really good at that.

She licked all around Sonny's cock and found the bump underneath that always drove men crazy and massaged it back and forth with her tongue. The tip of his dick glistened in the bright golden light of the bedroom suite. Elizabeth then started sucking his massive dick up and down, up and down. She could feel it throbbing with excitement as she sucked.

Lorenzo and Jason were sitting on the bed and watching the show take place. Before Sonny could actually come in her mouth, Lorenzo took off his pants and pulled Elizabeth away from Sonny. She didn't resist at all this time and complied with his physical guidance. He carefully took her head in his hands, made sure her mouth was wide open and waiting for him, and guided his cock into her hot, wet, eager mouth.

Lorenzo's cock was thicker than Sonny's and just a little longer. She accepted his dick in her mouth eagerly and began sucking it up and down. Lorenzo groaned even louder than Sonny at her careful and eager attention to his dick. Just like with Sonny, she could feel the throbbing in Lorenzo's impressive cock. Between that and his moaning, Elizabeth was starting to feel even more aroused than earlier, when she had let them finger her.

After a couple minutes and before Lorenzo could come in her mouth, Elizabeth felt herself being turned around again on the bed and now found herself staring straight into Jason's dick.

While she was sucking on Lorenzo, Jason had stripped down to nothing too. His cock was the longest of all three, easily, and was the longest she'd probably ever seen, not that she had that much experience with men other than Lucky and Ric. Elizabeth looked up into Jason's beautiful eyes and could see the way he wanted her. Desperately and urgently. She began sucking on Jason's cock and as her talented mouth moved over him Jason's knees began to buckle. He put his hands on her head and moved it back and forth up and down his cock, taking control and using her throat the way he wanted and showing her how to fuck him with her mouth. Elizabeth could tell from the way his cock twitched and throbbed in her mouth and throat that he wouldn't last long.

Elizabeth allowed herself to enjoy the sight and feel of his dick in her mouth. While she was sucking on Jason's cock, she let her hands wander around behind him to his bare butt. She caressed the firm muscles and then squeezed. He was so strong everywhere, not a spare inch of flab, and she continued to slowly caress him as she orally pleased him. Touching him this way was a major turn on for her, and she couldn't resist holding on to his ass with both hands as she went down on him. She really wanted to come, too, but instead of doing that put all her energy and attention and frustration into pleasing Jason.

Elizabeth knew at this point that none of the three men were going to leave until they all came. She justified it to herself by thinking that if she just finished giving them blowjobs and made them all come, they'd be satisfied. She couldn't very well pull out of it now, with each of them hard and straining for release after she took them into her mouth. After they were all sexually relieved, they'd get dressed and sneak back downstairs to the party. She'd swear all of them to secrecy and she would absolutely not tell anyone, so there was no chance that Lucky would find out about her night with three other men that weren't him.

Elizabeth liked the fact that all three of these gorgeous, powerful men were attracted to her and wanted her so badly, but she wanted to make sure this session didn't go any farther than it already had. She never entertained any serious thoughts about sleeping with three different guys that she didn't know that well all at once….even if she did have a dream about it once or twice. Even then, Lucky was always one of the guys.

The more she thought about it the more Elizabeth reasoned that she could just make them come by sucking them off with her mouth, and then she'd trust them not to tell anyone about what happened tonight.

Unlike some of her friends, Elizabeth didn't mind swallowing when she gave a blowjob. Lucky always loved it when she swallowed his cum and told her how much it turned him on for the next round. She just wasn't sure that she could swallow what all three of them gave her. She could tell that Jason wasn't too far away now and for some reason she really wanted to taste him, mostly because she wanted him to feel special when she did that for him. She wondered if she could just get Sonny and Lorenzo to come in her hand or on her breasts instead, like she sometimes let Lucky do. 

Suddenly, without finishing, Jason pulled her away. He took her head in his hands and pulled her back, and his cock pulled out of her mouth as she sucked it with a little pop. He put a finger on her lips when she whimpered in protest and just smiled. Gently and tenderly he laid her back down on the mattress, making sure she was comfortable, and Lorenzo leaned down to kiss her neck. Sonny and Jason very slowly worked her black thong down over her pussy and over her legs and tossed it off the bed so that she was completely naked, lying there on the bed with all three of them around her.

Elizabeth was starting to get nervous because she could almost see what the three of them were thinking. The kissing and the blowjobs were one thing but she couldn't make love to all three of them. She had already betrayed her husband so much, and she couldn't' possibly cross that line and let all of them sleep with her. Looking at all three of them, completely naked and crouched around her like she was the most important and beautiful woman in the world however did get her excited. She couldn't take her eyes off Jason's beautiful cock, and she was loving the way Sonny touched her and Lorenzo kissed her body.

Still Elizabeth tried to get up and regain her balance. Jason told her to relax and laid her down carefully again. He caressed her bare breasts with his hands and Elizabeth tried to remember all the reasons she couldn't do this.

"Jason, I think I need to go," she said quietly, trying not to moan when he lightly pinched her nipples.

"But you don't really want to," he said, and Elizabeth didn't say anything back. With a knowing look he leaned down and closed his mouth around her nipple, making her arch her back and hiss "Yesssss," and they all knew that she didn't want to leave that badly at all.

Sonny playfully grabbed her hands in his and pulled them over her head, changing the shape of her breasts as Jason sucked and sucked. Lorenzo lowered his head and grabbed the other nipple in his mouth, kissing and licking and sucking as Elizabeth pressed her legs together and moved her head from one side to the other side. She tried to get her hands free from Sonny's so that she could put her hands on Jason and Lorenzo's heads but he wouldn't let her and was much stronger. It was the most delicious torture ever and she loved the feeling of their mouths on her body. 

"We'll make sure that you thoroughly enjoy this," Sonny promised her. "You won't regret it, Elizabeth. It's going to feel amazing."

That was what worried her because she SHOULD regret it. And if she didn't regret sleeping with three other men at the same time, what kind of wife did that make her?

Jason squeezed her breast as he sucked on it and he and Lorenzo explored her whole upper body with their hands. They were making her feel so good right now and even though she knew she shouldn't, she really wanted Jason so much right now. She could see his rock hard cock bobbing up and down as he worshipped her breasts and just wanted to feel it inside of her. Both of them reached one hand down and probed her wet pussy lips, tracing her swollen slit and driving her crazy.

"We cant' do this," Elizabeth said suddenly as she turned her head away. Jason pulled away from her breast and Lorenzo did too. Lorenzo continued to massage them and play with them as Jason moved down her body. He put each one of his hands on her inner thighs above her knees and slowly spread her legs apart. Jason lowered his head down to her pussy and began rubbing her pleasure button with his tongue back and forth. Elizabeth was dripping wet as Jason drove her wild with his skilled strokes. "Oh, God" she moaned in a barely audible voice.

She tried twisting and turning to get away from the extreme pleasure that Jason was providing her. A large part of her wanted him to continue but another part told her that this was wrong and that she shouldn't allow herself this kind of pleasure that wasn't with her wedded husband. It would be different if she was a man but a woman wasn't supposed to be with three men at the same time, especially when she was in a committed relationship of her own.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Jason was very good at orally pleasing women. He was able to find just the right spot no matter how she tried to move her hips away from him. Jason had his hands underneath her, on her ass, squeezing her soft cheeks and lifting her up and that way was able to keep her from squirming around too much. She had no choice but to receive his tongue into her pussy and it felt way too good to ignore even if she wanted to.

Elizabeth couldn't stop her hips from rocking with his strokes. Little moans were escaping from Elizabeth's mouth as Jason continued to work his magic on her. Lorenzo kept sucking on her tits as Sonny held her hands down over her head so she couldn't interfere with the other two men.

Elizabeth was breathing heavily and biting her lower lip and groaning louder now. She could feel a climax in herself building and building. She didn't want to allow herself to come but the constant sucking on her breasts and Jason's tongue exploring her pussy so completely set her close to the edge.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Elizabeth cried out as she got closer. Jason suddenly stopped before letting her explode and Elizabeth squirmed around in an erotic frenzy. She was so close when he stopped and not being allowed to come was too much for her to handle. She didn't want them to know how bad she wanted to come, but Lorenzo and Sonny could easily see that Jason had her on the edge of an orgasm. 

Elizabeth figured that if Lorenzo kept sucking on her nipples, she would come just from that. He was carefully licking and sucking on her tits while Jason traced her swollen slit with his tongue to maintain the pulsating sensations coursing through her body.

Jason once more gently used his tongue, teasing her as she couldn't control herself anymore and exploded in a gigantic orgasm. "Ohhh God, oh God!" Elizabeth screamed unwillingly as her body spiraled out of control. Her legs shook as she groaned in pleasure. Elizabeth turned her head away trying in shame to hide her reaction to her very evidence orgasm taking place.

She just had an enormous orgasm, and it wasn't her husband who went down on her until she did.

Elizabeth had no idea how she was going to deal with that once she came down from this high. Jason still had his mouth on her and could feel her pussy contracting on his tongue as he took pride in his ability to make women come so hard.

"No, no," she whined, trying hopelessly to reverse it and somehow not come from Jason's careful attention to her clit and pussy. "Uhhhhhh, Oh Godddd, uhhhhh, uhhhhhhh, no, no, uhhhhh, no," she moaned during her tremendous orgasm.

Finally Elizabeth finished and collapsed back on the mattress, surrounded by the three of them. She realized that was the biggest, most amazing and complete orgasm of her life but was torn between that and the shame that it wasn't her husband Lucky who did it to her. She felt shame, guilt, relief, romantic feelings for Jason, and a lot of lust for all three of them. It was completely overwhelming. Her head was spinning and she could barely move. Between the powerful orgasm and the struggle she put up to keep from coming, she was completely exhausted. Elizabeth just lay there with Sonny still holding her hands over her head.

Lorenzo stopped sucking on her tits and Jason slowly climbed on top of Elizabeth when he moved away. Before Elizabeth could realize what was happening, Jason had already eased his long, throbbing, rock hard dick inside of her. "Oh, God, Jason, you can't put it inside me," she moaned. "I'm married, Jason. We can't do this."

Jason stroked back and forth, his hips moving smoothly, and he looked down at her. "Don't you want us to feel good, too?" he asked. "We made you feel good, and now it's your turn to satisfy us."

"Fair is fair," Lorenzo agreed.

Both Jason and Elizabeth groaned with extreme pleasure as he slowly entered her again. Elizabeth didn't want to admit to herself that Jason's dick felt amazing inside her tight, slick pussy. Jason stroked back and forth for a couple minutes and then started to feel himself get close to bursting.

He slowed down so he could enjoy it a little longer, wanting to be able to stay inside her for as long as possible. Elizabeth loved feeling Jason's bare chest press up against her breasts. Her nipples brushed back and forth against Jason and it was making her even wetter. She moaned in pleasure as she made love to him, loving the way their bodies fit and moved together.

Elizabeth's whimpers made Jason's dick throb even harder. She was going to come again, he just knew it. She kept her head turned sideways and pressed into the mattress. She didn't want them to see her come again. It was already shameful enough, being brought to a orgasm by a man's tongue inside her, when that man wasn't Lucky. She didn't want them to see Jason make her come again. But there was nowhere for her to hide because she was trapped under Jason and still held down by Sonny.

A part of Elizabeth tried in vain to stop the quickly approaching orgasm. "No, no, uhhhhhhhh, oh God, Jason, uhhhhhhh, please, ohhh!" she cried out as her pussy contracted on his cock in another huge orgasm that was forced on her.

Unable to hold himself back anymore, Jason stroked harder and faster as he shot his tremendous load deep inside of Elizabeth. She could feel wave after wave of his hot cum shooting inside of her. Jason kept pumping until every last drop was drained out of his dick.

Jason hopped off and Lorenzo moved closer to Elizabeth and took her from Sonny's hold. Lorenzo flipped Elizabeth over onto her stomach and pulled her up on her knees before bending her down so that her face was resting sideways against a pillow and her ass was high up in the air, right in front of him. Her hands were down on the bed with her arms outstretched, and Lorenzo grabbed Elizabeth's hips and carefully entered her from behind.

"Oh, damn, I'm not going to be able to last long!" Lorenzo pumped furiously back and forth, pounding her petite body hard in lust. Knowing that she now had a completely different cock inside of her – and again that it wasn't her husband's – was getting Elizabeth wet and excited again. With each pump of his long, hard dick inside her, the side of Elizabeth's face was pushed harder into the mattress. As Lorenzo pumped and pumped, harder and faster, Elizabeth couldn't believe that she was so close to another orgasm so quickly. She tried to hold back and resist it but once again she was unable to stop the impending orgasm. In seconds she burst as Lorenzo fucked her fast and hard. Her contracting muscles around his cock caused Lorenzo to completely blow his wad inside of her. His whole body was trembling as he squeezed her hips as his dick gushed ribbons of cum deep inside Elizabeth's body.

Finally, Lorenzo pulled out of her. Sonny then turned her over on to her back again. Now Elizabeth wasn't resisting at all, and was completely spent from her multiple orgasms. Sonny took his time playing with her tits. He loved how they looked and felt and didn't have a chance to play with her before because he was holding her down. He began rubbing them up against each other and sucked each of her nipples for a couple minutes. He settled down next to her and a little on top of her and put his hand on her cheek, kissing her deeply. Elizabeth responded when his tongue slithered into her mouth and even lifted her leg, curling it around him so that his cock was resting against her swollen wet slit the whole time. She kissed him back eagerly as they lay together like that. After all she was too deep into this to turn back now.

Sonny caressed her flat stomach and thighs as Lorenzo and Jason both recovered. He explored her lower lips with his fingers, making her mew and moan. He positioned himself on top of her legs so that he could straddle her. Elizabeth could feel his hard cock rubbing against her legs and stomach, and the way he touched her center was once again stirring feelings of arousal in her. Soon Sonny had her panting and groaning once again. Sonny was groaning too and when he bent over to kiss her neck and ear lobes, she could feel his heart pounding against hers.

He spread her legs apart and slowly, Sonny pushed his cock inside her. Now he wanted his turn after waiting so patiently for Jason and Lorenzo to have her. Back and forth he moved, making love to her thoroughly. Elizabeth moved with him, heightening his arousal. Sonny was holding himself up with powerful arms as he lay on top of her, pushing his dick in and out of her tight channel. He was watching Elizabeth's breasts bounce up and down and jiggle back and forth as the two of them made love and he pounded into her. Sonny bent down and began kissing her again, swirling his tongue around with hers as Elizabeth groaned in ecstasy and came. This time she welcomed the sensations her body was exhibiting and allowed herself to moan loudly, not at all trying to hide her body's reaction to his.

Elizabeth's orgasm brought Sonny even closer to his. Seconds after she finished and collapsed back boneless on the bed, Sonny began blurting out, "I'm getting close, Elizabeth, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna – Ohhhh God, yesss!

Sonny pulled out of her and shot his load of cum all over her breasts and stomach that he'd admired earlier. His cum was very warm and Elizabeth watched herself being drenched in large squirts of it until he was completely empty.

Jason, who had hopped off the bed earlier while Elizabeth was busy with Sonny, brought over a slightly wet warm towel and cleaned Elizabeth off. He wiped away all of the cum off her breasts and stomach as Elizabeth relaxed. Then, while she was still trying to catch her breath, Jason gave himself several hard strokes until he was semi-hard again. Elizabeth watched in fascination as he played with himself, and then Jason was pulling her close enough to shove his dick into her waiting mouth.

Elizabeth carefully and slowly licked the head of his cock until he was fully erect, enjoying having him in her mouth and being able to please him this way. She then moved her mouth more quickly up and down while sucking. Several minutes later, Jason's knees were beginning to buckle as he approached another orgasm.

"Ohhh God Elizabeth, that feels so good," he moaned. "Keep going. Ohhhh God."

With a giant groan, Jason exploded, sending another load of cum into Elizabeth's mouth. She kept swallowing as he kept coming, thinking that he would never stop. She almost gagged at the end but he finally finished and withdrew from her mouth, collapsing on the bed. 

Now Lorenzo, who was furiously jerking off the entire time while watching this quickly slid his dick into her mouth. Elizabeth took him in and as soon as she started sucking on his mushroom head, Lorenzo came. She once again swallowed every last drop of his cum as his cock spasmed violently in her mouth.

Sonny moved over to her when Lorenzo pulled away and now stuck his semi-hard dick into Elizabeth's mouth. It took him a few minutes to get hard as Elizabeth massaged his balls with her fingers and pumped his shaft while she sucked and sucked. After ten more minutes of her relentless sucking and licking and kissing, Sonny couldn't hold out any longer. He burst forth with another large load of cum right in her mouth.

Elizabeth was proud of herself, knowing that she worked hard to ensure that Sonny came again. She knew that was probably the best blowjob she ever gave and he definitely showed his appreciation as his cum gushed down her throat.

All four of them laid back down on the bed and relaxed. Elizabeth was breathing heavily and felt completely boneless. Sonny lay toward the front of the bed, angled sideways and her head was resting near his shoulder. Jason's head was on her stomach, turned sideways and occasionally he'd kiss her skin lightly. Lorenzo's head rested on her breasts and his fingers wandered down her body and caressed her lower lips and the inside of her pussy gently.

After a little while, all three men got up and started getting dressed, and Elizabeth got up too. She gave up looking for her panties and just stood there with her hands on her hips, completely naked except for her shoes and tried to look menacing. "Don't forget, this is our secret. If you guys tell anyone about it, I'll tell them that you're all terrible in bed and have tiny dicks."

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, we aren't going to say anything," Lorenzo laughed. "Shoot I left my things in the other room. And I need a drink. Sonny, you in?"

"I have to make a phone call" Sonny said, looking at the clock on the wall. "It's morning in China right now. I'll use the phone in the main room."

They left the bedroom as Jason found his pants and pulled them on, and Lorenzo returned with Elizabeth's dress. He wrapped it around her and smirked down at her as he pulled the zipper all the way up. "See you in a bit."

She nodded and pointed to the bathroom. "I'm just going to freshen up a little and I'll be right out."

Elizabeth let herself into the bathroom and washed up a little, then made sure her make up was just like it was before. She fixed her hair and added some perfume, staring at herself in the mirror.

She couldn't believe what had just happened, or how incredible it felt. She had never been able to come that many times in one night before. Sure, she was comparing an experience with just one man (her husband or Ric) with three men at once, but still. She knew what she felt, and it was incredible.

She felt bad about cheating on her husband, though. There was no way to tell him, either. It would have been different if it was just one man. She could have told him and begged him to forgive her and maybe he would have. But three? In one night? No man would be able to forgive that.

And that was why she'd never tell him.

Elizabeth stared at herself in the mirror and then heard a knock on the door. She moved back and Jason slipped in, wearing just his pants. He stared down at her awkwardly for a moment and then she smiled and so did he.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "You?"

"Better than fine," Jason replied. "That….out there. It was amazing, Elizabeth."

"For me, too," she admitted quietly, feeling her heart start to race again now that she was confined in a small space with Jason. She tried not to stare at his chest but it was almost impossible. He was so perfectly ripped and chiseled, it was like staring at a piece of art. "I can't believe we did that."

"Yeah."

"Lucky can never find out," she told him.

"Don't worry" Jason said tucking her hair behind her ear. "He won't. We'll never tell him and neither will you. And no one else knows what happened in that bed."

Elizabeth blushed at the mention of it as she remembered the way they all took turns having her please them, the way they took turns riding her to completion until she was completely boneless. Jason noticed the look on her face and put his finger under her chin so she was looking up at him and then slowly leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss started out simple but turned into something hungry and hot as their tongues clashed and he pulled her into him. Elizabeth ran her nails down his chest and pulled away from the kiss to kiss his neck and chest. She backed him up against the bathroom door and rose on her toes to kiss his neck as Jason's hands roamed her body and squeezed her ass, then slowly lowered herself to the floor as she scattered kisses down his chest.

Jason groaned as Elizabeth touched his zipper, looking up at him to see if he would object and when he didn't she pulled it all the way down and shoved his pants down, but not all the way. His cock twitched just a little in front of her, not even semi hard yet but getting there. Jason leaned against the door and watched her with wide eyes, expecting her to start sucking him like before.

Instead Elizabeth lifted his cock out of the way and caressed it with her hands steadily as she opened her mouth wide and took one of his balls in. Jason groaned again as she pulled it into her mouth and started to suck, slowly at first and then harder and faster. The suction felt incredible and his blood was racing, and he was semi-hard by the time she let him go and took his other testicle into her mouth.

Elizabeth looked up at him with his balls in her mouth, which only turned Jason on more. She let him slip out of her mouth and then turned her attention on his cock once more, sucking on just the tip and flicking it with her tongue over and over until Jason's knees buckled.

Seeing him lose control like this was arousing for her and Elizabeth was even wetter than before as Jason tried to grab on to the counter for support as she sucked him off. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up into his arms.

"Not like this" he murmured as he turned her around so that she was between him and the counter, her back to his chest, both of them staring into the mirror. Jason leaned down and kissed her neck and her shoulders, hot wet kisses that made her wriggle and squirm.

His large hands found the top of her dress and Jason just pulled it down until her breasts popped out, then reached down to find the bottom of her dress and yanked it up so that her bare ass was pressed up against him. He reached up and massaged her breasts, strumming the nipples between his thumbs while his cock ground between her cheeks.

Elizabeth was moaning in pleasure and Jason knew that they'd attract Sonny and Lorenzo's attention. And there was no way he wanted them joining in on this. He grabbed a clean washcloth folded up on a stack of larger towels and held it up in front of her face. Elizabeth knew what he meant and opened her mouth, helping him gag her so their noises wouldn't be overheard by the two men in the main room.

Jason continued to grind against her and Elizabeth threw her head back and moaned, unable to bear it. She couldn't even look in the mirror right in front of her because their reflections were such a turn on that she would have come immediately.

Jason pulled a drawer open and grabbed a little bottle of blue liquid. He opened it with one hand and put some on his fingers, then pulled back a little and put a hand on Elizabeth's back, causing her to lean forward over the counter. He pushed her cheeks apart with one hand and found her little hole and smeared the blue gel there carefully, almost tenderly.

Elizabeth squeaked and started to wriggle uncontrollably at the cold liquid on her hot skin, but Jason wiped his hand on a towel and held her firm. He put his hands on her hips and met her wide eyes in the mirror, and lined his cock up with her little asshole.

Elizabeth made grunting and squealing noises and was trying to squirm away as he knew they always did, and Jason leaned forward just slightly as the ring of muscle loosened. He kept pushing slowly until it opened wide enough to slowly wrap around his mushroom head and that was exactly what he was waiting for.

Jason thrust all the way forward in one smooth motion until he was buried to the hilt in her sweet, tight ass. Elizabeth screamed against the towel, gripping the counter for dear life and Jason let out a huge groan, stifling it by biting his lip. He stopped to catch his breath and turned his face into her curly hair, panting.

"That feels so good," he groaned, wrapping his arms around her where her dress pooled at her waist. "Oh, God, Elizabeth, so good."

He held himself still for a long moment until she finally was able to accommodate his thick, long rod in her ass, and then Elizabeth wiggled her bottom against his crotch. Jason put his hands on her hips again and pulled back, then pushed back in to the sweet, tight channel. He kept his strokes short and fast, knowing he wouldn't' last long, not with her like this.

Elizabeth grabbed on to the counter and kept screaming into the wash cloth and he knew the exact second she came because her body stiffened for a moment before she started to slump. He picked up the pace, moving even faster, and came just a minute later, spewing another hot load of his thick cum into her tight little hole.

Elizabeth was leaning heavily against the counter now as he caught his breath, and Jason leaned down so that her back was against his chest and they were both curled forward together. She turned her face into his after removing the towel from her mouth and kissed him softly and he kissed her back, enjoying the light, chaste pecs even as his cock started to soften as it lay buried in her ass.

Slowly, he pulled himself out of her tight heaven and put on his pants and underwear again. He helped Elizabeth turn around so that she was facing him and as he brushed her hair out of her face she smiled dreamily up at him.

"Good?" he asked quietly, brushing his lips over hers.

"So good" she mumbled, putting her arms around his neck. "I've only let Lucky do that to me a couple times, because it hurt when he did it. It hurt a little with you too, but….it just felt so good."

"That's because I know how to take care of a woman," Jason growled, kissing her deeply. Elizabeth responded eagerly and they clung to each other for several minutes in the brightly lit bathroom before he pulled away.

"I'm definitely going to have to freshen up again," she smiled, swatting his chest. "I'll be out in a bit."

"Listen, Elizabeth." He took her hand and looked down at it. "If, uh…if things with Lucky don't turn out the way you want, ever, I just want you to know one thing." He looked up at her and she almost gasped. "…I would love to be with you."

This time she did gasp. "Jason…..even after everything that happened out there? With Sonny and Lorenzo? And what happened in here?"

He nodded. "Yeah. So let me know if you're ever not happy with him."

"I will" Elizabeth finally said, wrapping her arms around him. Her breasts flattened against his chest as he gave her a hug and another passionate kiss. "Okay. Be right out."

Jason left and Elizabeth used the washcloth to clean up and then straightened her dress. It was hopelessly wrinkled from being almost torn off of her and she soon gave up. She just fixed her hair again and touched up her make up and came out.

Sonny and Jason and Lorenzo were all fully dressed and waiting for her and together they took the elevator down to the party. No one said a word during the whole ride but it was an easy comfortable silence. They quickly crossed the lobby and went back to the main room, standing in a little group at the side by the door as Elizabeth searched for Emily.

Lorenzo and Sonny gave her butt a little squeeze as they moved past her in opposite directions. "Thanks for a great time, Elizabeth."

Jason just gave her a deep penetrating look and moved away in silence, and Elizabeth quickly found Emily. The party was dying down and her friend was about ready to leave.

"Shall we?" Emily smiled, looping her arm through her friend's. Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, but let's say goodbye to Carly first."

They found Carly, who was coincidentally standing with Sonny, Jason, and Lorenzo and grilling them about where they'd been for the past hour and telling them how much she hated it when they snuck out of her parties to go drink and smoke up on the roof.

Elizabeth blushed a little but Emily didn't notice and reached out and tapped Carly's shoulder. "Carly we're heading home now. But thank you so much for inviting us."

"No problem," Carly smiled. "Did you have a good time?"

Elizabeth looked up to find the three men staring at her, and she gave Carly a small but true smile. "A great time."

**The End. **


End file.
